Grooming
by Dashed
Summary: Set in the fairy tale world where the Queen won. It's sick and twisted; they would call her a mother lover if they knew. Love, manipulation and survival all mean the same thing to Emma in love with her step-mother Regina. A darker look at SwanQueen.


Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time doesn't belong to me. Regina and Emma don't belong to me but the plot and everything else that doesn't fit into fair use copyright does.

A/N: First off I would really like to thank Jaggerbox who edited this monster and kicked my grammatically inferior ass. I'm surprised that she didn't just smack me and run away. All mistakes are my own because as wonderful as Jaggerbox is she can't completely over come my ineptness. Also thanks for Arwen17evenstar and List of Romantics who both read this before hand and told me I wasn't totally sick in the head.

This is in direct response to my other fic 'In A Land Far Far Away.' I had finally got to the mushy part where Regina and Emma get to be soft and happy together and started to miss the dark manipulating edge to their relationship. As a result this fic sprung up on the side.

The language is a direct result of watching both versions of 'A Lion in Winter' back to back and trying to decide my favourite. It is an amazing movie just for the dialogue and I thoroughly recommend it for fans of strong women and manipulating bastards. It made me want to try my hand at it. As a result there are some odd stylistic choices (and there is no way of saying that without sounding like a complete ponse, sorry about that) as I attempt to ineptly copy it.

Warning: So there might be some triggers in this as I wanted to do dark and eerie. This is almost incest and a few other things that sit very close to the line of uncomfortable for me so be warned.

XxXx

It was a tragedy, everyone said so, the young prince and his wife died of that fever. Especially since the King had died two days before.

They all remembered it of course. How the sickness swept through the entire kingdom. They remembered how harshly it dealt with its victims, they died in so much pain. They also remembered how arbitrary its choice of victim was. It struck down prominent politicians, those with titles and dangerous ideas of reformation and of course their dear prince and princess. It led people to call it the royal fever, they concluded it must have been something in the food that only the rich could afford. Others whispered, quietly filled with fear, that it was a witch's revenge. Church goers called it divine punishment for greed.

But even the pious were sad at the loss of their golden couple and rejoiced in the miracle that their daughter was spared. Prince Alfonze was the closest cousin to the king and therefore next in line for the throne. He sent the child to Snow White's home country and to her step-mother to be raised in her loving arms.

There were rumours, had always been rumours, about the Queen and princess's relationship. Alfonze their future king was a strong man, young and ambitious but good and true because kings were not evil, tyrants were. He wouldn't have allowed the innocent child to be raised by the Queen if he even suspected those rumours where true.

On the day of the funeral, a national day of mourning, no one could have doubted the Queens love for her step-daughter. She vowed to always wear black because she would always be in mourning for the daughter she loved like her own. The Queen's face, hidden behind her veil, was no doubt tearful as her shoulders shook the whole way through the burial.

She only stopped when the new King Alfonze placed the baby in her arms. "I will show her all the love in my heart that was once reserved for her mother," the Queen promised them all.

XxXx

"You're taller," the Queen tilted her head to the side taking the girl in and noting the differences like she was observing a tree in the place of a seed she had planted long ago and forgotten.

At ten years Emma came to her chest. She wore her best red dress with the deep piping and her hair had been set into neat little ringlets that framed her face. The uncommon attention to grooming had taken all morning and Emma was not best pleased.

"Still fat," The Queen continued shooting a glance at her nurse.

"It is baby fat my lady," the nurse spoke with her head down. "She'll soon grow out of it."

"Hm," the Queen said contemplatively before a small smile quirked her lips. Emma knew she had been caught glaring and quickly smoothed her face. "Still has that temper, I see."

"We've been trying to quell it your majesty but she is stubborn," the nurse's words held a plea for understanding. Even at ten Emma knew that was no good. The Queen didn't do understanding.

"Like her mother," the Queen nodded. "Tell me, girl, do they beat you?"

"No, your majesty," Emma preformed a deep and flawless curtsey dipping her more than enough to show deep respect. She had a temper but she wasn't stupid. "They have a whipping girl for me."

"The point of a whipping girl is to take the beatings that you earn," the Queen said placing her hand under Emma's chin. There was a faint tingling in her jaw at the touch that meant the Queen was using magic on her. "The hope is that you form an attachment and stop misbehaving in order to spare your young friend the pain," she explained idly seeming to not truly care about the answer. "Has it worked with you?"

Emma wasn't sure what the magic coursing through her would do if she lied. She looked away because she couldn't keep the scorn of her face. "No," she said glaring at her nurse, it was that pathetic woman's idea since she always wanted to hit someone but couldn't lay a finger on the princess.

"And why not?" The Queen asked with sharp eyes that cut deep into Emma even without her looking back.

"Because," Emma said jerking her head up to face the Queen. She didn't care if it wasn't demure and ladylike her nurses could go swim with the beasts in the moat for all she cared of their teachings. "Having someone destined to take the punishment in my place just means that I'm free to enjoy my actions without consequence."

The Queen's lip twitched upward for a brief moment before her face hardened "in life you will not always have a whipping girl to take the blame. What will you do then if your actions have consequences?"

Emma frowned at that and thought seriously. "Then I shall not take any action that will impact negatively on me."

"Impossible," the Queen said shortly, "you cannot control everything and so you must be ready for anything."

"Then I shall always make sure to have a whipping girl in place before I take any action," Emma said defiantly tilting her chin up. She glared straight into the Queen's eyes.

She thought the Queen would strike her for her impertinence but the hand on her cheek did not withdraw. Instead the Queen gave a rich laugh that sounding like the chiming of glass. It was the warmest and fondest sound that Emma had ever heard directed at her and it startled her somewhat.

"This girl has no more magical talent than that a flea," the Queen announced to her advisors that stood by the door with clipboards. "But," she trailed her fingers along Emma's jaw "she is amusing and her use may be found better suited in other areas. Have her tutored in politics and debate. Her decorum needs work but find me the Pied Piper. I shall have him teach her etiquette."

"Your majesty wasting such resources and after what you did to his wife-" the advisor was struck silent and fell to his knees gripping his chest. He died shortly after with a rattling gasp but thankfully there was no blood so his body was quickly disposed off and Emma didn't have to leave her playroom.

"That woman was a traitor who tried to rise above her station. The Piper is loyal and knows his place and I am not wasting a thing," The Queen said softly seeming to speak only to Emma. It was like she was the only one in the world that mattered. "I'm choosing instead to invest in something that has shown a glimmer of potential."

XxXx

Emma was at that awkward stage of adolescence. She teetered on the edge of woman hood with all the sense of a child. Those raging hormones had not yet kicked in but her body had grown gangly and her chest fuller in preparation for them. Her face was caught between the first bloom of adulthood and the fat rosy shine of innocent youth.

The Queen was having tea in the garden when Emma's ball was kicked across her path. The gossiping ladies of her court barely paid attention. Emma had not been announced at court yet so she was essentially a non-entity to those who wished to climb beyond their stations. Only the Queen paused, her teacup in front of her mouth as she frowned at Emma running her skirts hitched up showing off her petticoats and calves. She rescued the ball and turned to run away when the Queen was struck with a sudden thought. "Darling," she called abruptly cutting off an attendant's silly story about the prince of hats.

Emma jerked to a stop turning towards the Queen letting her skirts drop suddenly as if she had never had them raised in the first place. She looked startled and anxious. The Queen smiled.

"Yes, mother?" Emma asked. She was still young enough that the Queen allowed her to address her so informally.

"You're still a child no?" The Queen asked setting down her tea cup and waving the ladies that sat in front of her out of her view. "Come closer, let me see you."

Emma hesitantly approached. She resisted the urge to wring her hands. The Piper would kill her for such a show of unease. She looked down studying the layout of the porcelain tea set. "Still fat around the face," the Queen said and tilted her head "but yes, you might do." The Queen stood abruptly and placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma flinched, she wasn't used to people touching her. The only person who ever dared was the Piper and that was to hurt her for her failings.

The Queen threw her cloak over both of them and they where suddenly in the woods. Emma looked around shocked her hair still crackling with electricity. "Past that tree lives a blind witch, many years ago she stole an apple from me, I want you to get it back."

Emma looked up, frightened. "How?"

"Sneak in and take it from her," the Queen commanded her eyes cold. "You should be fine so long as you don't eat anything in the house. If you don't get the apple don't bother coming back to the castle."

Emma felt the horror clawing at her stomach. "But-!"

"There's no point in keeping something that isn't useful," the Queen said stepping back "now be a dear and fetch me my apple." And without a further word darkness enveloped the Queen and Emma was left alone in the woods.

In the end she got the apple. Her foot accidentally squashed a muffin and the blind witch attacked her. She spent the night in a cell filled with the skeletons of children curled up and crying. When the witch opened the door the next morning and dragged her towards the roaring fire of an open oven she fought furiously. Fate intervened and the same muffin that Emma had squashed made the witch slip enough for Emma to push her into the fire. She stood listening to her screams watching her burn before looking at the pile of skeletons and back to the apple in her hand. Right there Emma fell off the edge of youth into the welcoming abyss of adulthood.

"Here's your apple," she said subdued as she placed it on the table. She wanted to throw it at the Queen's head but the Piper had instilled enough sense into her to know that would be suicidal. That would have broken the resolution she made the previous night to live .

"Excellent," the Queen murmured in surprise and crossed the room to pick up the apple. "I thought for sure you were dead," she didn't seem upset about that.

"What do you need it for?" Emma asked jutting her chin out.

The Queen glanced sideways at her. Her eyes were sharp and cutting, a reminder for Emma to watch her manners. Emma flinched and looked down. "I don't need it," the Queen replied lightly throwing the apple into one of her dresser drawers. "The person I intended it for is long dead but the thought of anyone having what is mine was galling."

Emma struggled hard to keep the alarm off her face. She had almost died for nothing. She was that easily disposed of. As princess all had feared her, this new found vulnerability was not comfortable.

"Pick out a nice pony for the trouble," the Queen waved her hand dismissively "leave."

Emma left only to find the Piper leaning against the wall waiting for her. "You're first real lesson child, become indispensible or find yourself disposed off."

XxXx

At sixteen Emma had learn a great many things from her tutor the Piper. Music, politics and etiquette were a must in order to be shown off at private parties. There where however many lessons taught that would not have been approved of. Those subtle lessons centred on manipulation and a few on the darker arts of seduction. Most of all she learned to be wary.

"You're growing prettier by the day," the Piper complimented her as she played the piano in the music room. He was a reed thin man that had incredible posture, and his preferred instrument was the flute or pipe both of which she was proficient in. He stood with his back to the arched windows that let sunlight stream into the room. It made his entire face shadow like and hard to look at. "Almost the picture of your mother at this age."

"Why thank you, Master," Emma inclined her head her fingers never faltering.

"That wasn't a compliment," he said "it was a warning. You've seen how your Mistress regarded your mother."

Emma's playing slowed as she frowned at the music sheet. "Then I must do something to combat that."

"Think again," he said firmly in the same tone he used in their many years of lessons. He had stopped punctuating his commands with the thin bamboo stick he carried. She was getting too pretty to be hit. Her looks were too great a weapon to be marred for a casual lesson.

"Not changed then," Emma said slowly buying herself more time. The idea came to her making her smile deepen and her fingers picked up their quick playing "distinguished."

She couldn't make out a single feature of the Piper's face but after all these years and lessons she was good at seeing without looking. She could tell when his voice held that thin long smirk, almost a smile but never with the joy it required. "Good. Explain to me why."

"Enough like mother to catch her interest," Emma intoned, confident that her playing would drown out any ears to their soft conversation, "but different enough not to provoke her ire. I have no desire to see my comfortable life ruined over a vendetta that was not mine to make."

"Good," the Piper nodded in the shadows "now we must work on your ambition. Vendetta's and aspirations are all we truly have in this life."

Emma would have liked to scoff but knew it would only earn her a smack in a place that wouldn't bruise. "Revenge and ambition are both things carried by fools," _like your wife, _Emma dared to finish the thought only in her head.

"-Then we are all fools," The Piper finished his spindly fingers tightening into fists.

XxXx

Emma Grace White was announced to the world later that year. She was finally of age to marry. Had anyone been so bold they might have said that the princess's decision to dye her hair blond had been a mistake.

Her chestnut curls had fallen around her face creating a contrast with her pale skin and enticing red lips that captured and held willing and helpless hostage to the eye. The blonde however fell in loose waves that naturally enhance her strong jaw, the only trait she inherited from her father, and washed out her pale skin.

She was still striking but not as arresting as before the court would have whispered had anyone dared. The only person who disagreed, the only person who honestly counted, was the Queen. It was as if she herself was seeing the princess for the first time as a grown woman.

"Your Majesty," Emma preformed a deep curtsey in her cream dress. She was young and this was the first time she had ever dressed in a correct corset and full dress so the young princess could be forgiven her slight faux pass. No doubt she was anxious to show her gratitude and respect to the woman that raised her and didn't notice that she had dipped too far for courtesy violating her modesty. The tops of her breast put on display brazenly. Luckily it was only in view of her step mother who would of course be most forgiving.

Emma kept her eyes demurely down hoping to make their nervous fluttering less obvious without being missed entirely. The cream dress had gold lining and depending on what way the light struck her she either glowed angelically or blushed innocently.

"I see your lessons have been going well," the Queen spoke softly her eyes flickering along her figure.

Emma's eyes dared to reach the hemline of the Queen's dress but no further. She knew the effect of her submissive demeanour on the other woman. "You told me to learn and I have always been willing and eager to do as I'm told," Emma murmured both subtle and obvious.

"_You cannot hide the fact that you are trying to manipulate her," the Piper intoned walking around and critically assessing her before her debut "she is a monarch and a schemer, she expects that. What we can do is seek to obfuscate why."_

"_We should play to her vanity," Emma told him._

"_In Greek," Piper demanded._

"_Hamartia," Emma quoted without effort "her fatal flaw, hubris-pride and mataiodoxía-vanity."_

"Oh, really?" The Queens eyes sparked mentally weighing her words. The act drew her back from her lessons as the Queen continues "I'll keep that in mind for the future."

"I live to please," Emma nods half rising and retreating backwards as was proper. She could feel the Queen's eyes on her the whole night. It felt like the touch of a fever. She burned so badly.

XxXx

"Dearest daughter," The Queen greeted her in the hallway as she was surrounded by her attendants.

Emma straightened and fixed her hair self consciously. She had been out riding and had forsaken her riding dress for more practical garments. The shirt and breeches she wore were tailored for a woman and sturdy enough to withstand the perils of riding in the enchanted forest. They were not however enticing or capable of drawing the eye like most clothes she wore in presence of the Queen. "My Queen," Emma was torn between curtsying or bowing. She fumbled for a moment before regaining her confidence. The Piper would have struck her for such hesitance. She bowed deeply as curtsying in breeches just looked foolish.

"It is good that you've come back from your ride," the Queen spoke warmly but her eyes laughed at Emma's fumble. She flicked her wrist and the attendants drew back twenty paces to leave them alone. "Walk with me dear, I have a very special task for you."

"A task, your Highness?" Emma asked as the Queen drew her in to walk arm in arm like fast friends.

"Yes," The Queen murmured and led them towards the private part of the royal garden. "I remembered how eager you say you are to please me."

"Very," Emma shivered as the Queen stroked her hand. She set about trying to control the beating of her heart. She had never imagined that this would actually happen let alone so quickly. She should never have believed the Piper wrong when he spoke of desires.

"Good," the Queen said softly drawing them up short. They were surrounded by apple tress that blocked everyone, even the simpering attendants from view. The Queen leaned towards her and Emma held her breath her eyes darting to the quirked lips.

But the Queen turned away at the last moment and drew aside the branches of the apple tree. "Over there is the daughter of King Priam, I sense in her magic of the most profound kind. Get her to tell you her gift and the purpose of why the King brought her to my kingdom."

"Isn't she the mad princess?" Emma asked studying the girl who sat under the blooming apple tree. Her eyes were closed as her head was tilted back bathing in the sun's gently rays. She was the second most beautiful women Emma had ever seen.

"Some call her a dark omen," the Queen nodded placing her hand on Emma's back. She could feel its warmth through the sturdy shirt. The Queen began a slow stroking that was very distracting. "But I have learned not to listen to the slander of the little people. Her presence here is intriguing. Dear as you are to me, I have never taken you to a foreign land where I am unsure of friend or foe."

"I will do as you wish," Emma said giving the Queen a lingering look before her eyes darted away. The Queen's hand faltered on her back. The breeches had made her bold, foolishly so. Emma was startled to feel a soft squeeze before the Queen stepped away.

"I go now to meet the King," she turned away "I want your findings after the meeting. Do well and see yourself rewarded with my pleasure."

What would happen if Emma failed was left unspoken but she was so drawn into the Queen's deep smile that she forgot to think. Yet another thing Piper would have whipped her for. She made her way idly to the sunbathing woman. She wished for one of her dresses to better present herself and disarm her prey. Breeches were far too masculine and as such drew attention and defence when she sought complacency and familiarity.

"It seems you have caught the perfect purpose of the day," Emma began cheerfully standing before the princess who opened her eyes slowly. She must have been aware of her approach then although Emma was sure she hadn't been loud at all.

"And what is that?" The Princess replied with a heavy Greek accent but in flawless English none the less.

"To relax in the sun," Emma grinned and with none of her earlier hesitance gave a deep bow. "Forgive my manner of dress but I was not expecting the visitation of royalty when I returned from my ride," Emma plucked at her shirt to make herself to seem uncertain in order to gauge the other princess's approach. "I am Emma Grace White, royal charge and princess of this land."

If she was snobbish then Emma would have to rage at the servants and maybe strike a few to regain standing from the embarrassment. If she was kind then they both could both ignore it. Considering that her father arrived with no fanfare it was safe to assume she would not be mocking. It would not do to get on the wrong side of the princess of the country that she sought help from.

"Understandable," the princess murmured lifting the book she had been ignoring in clear invitation. "Our arrival was rather abrupt. I am princess Cassandra of Troy."

It was a good opportunity to ask why their arrival was abrupt but they had not yet established a close enough bond that would prevent the princess from lying to her. Instead she read the title of the book "_Electra_," she frowned "I never cared for it myself, how do you find it?"

"I imagine it did not catch your interest," Cassandra said, "Perhaps _Oedipus Tyrannous_ would better suit you?" She presented a small secret smile that irritated Emma obnoxiously. "It is good to take warning in others stories," she continued patting the book, "my dear friend Electra never believed me. Now she is but a story that serves a warning to others."

"You're not as befuddled as your reputation would have me believe," Emma said. "A woman that can read such dark warnings does not necessarily have the sickness of mind that could be accused."

"I am not crazy," Cassandra looked away towards the sun "just not believed."

Emma gave her a small smile that invited trust but secretly thought that there might be something to the rumours. "Here," Emma said standing up she reached upward "have an apple," she extended her hand and as their fingers brushed Cassandra went ridged and her eyes darkened.

Emma felt magic in the air and drew her hand back sharply. Her recoil however caused her ring to cut the other princesses finger. "I'm so sorry," she rushed to apologise when the magic disappeared and Cassandra slumped slightly. Emma took her hand and drew it into the light to see the damage.

"We are here to beg aid of the Queen," Cassandra said slightly winded as Emma looked up at her surprised. "That was the question that you wanted answer no? Troy is in a war and the King is here to beg aid that will do no good. Troy will burn and its people will be enslaved."

"Troy is a mighty city with impenetrable defences," Emma scoffed and looked back at the injured hand. "Your fear clouds your mind. Why did he bring you here and not your brother?"

"It would cloud my sight not my mind and if only it was fear that gave me those ghastly sights," Cassandra said her voice echoing with deep sorrow. Emma looked up warily, perhaps Cassandra was insane and this was the Queens way of making a fool of her. "I see it, I see many things and no one believes me. That is the cursed gift you have been set to uncover."

"Calm yourself," Emma said softly squeezing the bleeding finger. Cassandra looked set to throw herself into a wailing fit of despair so Emma did the thing that came most natural. Her mouth enveloped the finger and sucked the blood from its tip. Shocked Cassandra was struck dumb. "Rest easy, I am here," Emma said tucking Cassandra's hair behind her ear soothingly like she had been taught.

Cassandra turned into her palm her eyes becoming sharp and focused but infinitely sad. "Icarus got exactly what he wished for then fell to his death," Cassandra warned her.

Emma drew away and stood. She forced herself to walk away rather than run like her instinct told her too. "I should change before dinner."

"She's going to take your heart!" Cassandra called after her like a mad woman "you're going to get exactly what you want!"

XxXx

"So," the Queen said pulling her robe about herself as her servants finished undressing her. They folded and busied themselves taking care of the ornate gown that the Queen wore to meet dignitaries "did you find out what I wanted?"

"Her kingdom is under threat, Priam brought her here because she makes his troops nervous," Emma sat uncomfortably on the stool the Queen had waved her into. She was in one of her simpler dresses without the fashionable hoop or petticoats. This one clung closer to her figure elegantly with the teal bringing out her eyes.

"And her gift?" The Queen seemed to already know everything Emma had said.

"She claims to tell the future," Emma couldn't keep the scorn out of her voice.

"And you doubt her?" The Queen raised her eyebrow.

"The future she tells of seems impossible," Emma answered her head still lowered.

"Speak to me of it," The Queen commanded "and I shall asses its impossibility for myself."

"She told of the fall of Troy," Emma said aware that the Queen was drawing closer as she could see a pool of silver fabric coming near. "It seems simple fear has ruled her tongue."

"Hm," The Queen toyed with the sash of her robe weighing Emma's words "I sense a great deal of magic but with Troy's might I am not inclined to believe her. The only weakness is its magical defences which is why Priam sought me."

"My thoughts exactly my Queen," Emma nodded.

"And yet," the Queen spoke softly but something dangerous in her tone caught Emma's attention "you did not stay and ascertain what gift she had in fact but rather brought me the fiction she would have us believe."

"She is crazy, your highness," Emma said her stomach tightening nervously.

"I can't abide failure," the Queen said lifting Emma's chin up with her hand. Her face was cold and harsh making Emma's breath catch in fear. The Queens eyes softened at that and her thumb began to stroke Emma's check soothingly. "It is your greatest fortune that I can't bring myself to hurt your pretty face. Killing you would a crime against nature itself. Return to your lessons my dear and do not darken my presence again until you are worthy of it."

Emma fell sprawled on her back as the Queen shoved her away. The servants around her stopped to stare before swiftly moving to ignore her. She flushed with shame at the obvious condescension in the Queens gaze before she turned away.

XxXx

Six months after her seventeenth birthday was the first time Emma had been allowed near the Queen after her failure. Glimpses of the Queen from afar and in court only made her body burn. It made her feel worse than the beating she took from the Piper due to her slip.

Her spending had been cut and her freedom curtailed. She was no longer permitted into town or to go alone when riding. Instead she had a quad of guards that trooped around her always. For her own protection of course.

They were noisy and obnoxious men, each one the Queens man down to his marrow. They were incapable of bribery or bargaining. They reported her every move and protest to the Queen. The only thing Emma had been allowed to do was play music, attend her lessons and show her face at court although it was easy to see that the court had been banned from talking to her. She had even been barred from attending dance and festivities.

It was on one such night of celebration as Emma was brushing her hair at her vanity that her door opened. The Queen stood in the door still in her regal gown and elaborate hairdo from the ball. With a glance she dismissed the servant that helped Emma undress. Emma went to rise but the Queen bid her stay.

"I saw you today at court, the prince of the Glimmering Isles looked very taken with you, he pouted like a puppy when the ball lacked your presence," the Queen said coming to stand behind Emma. She took the her hair brush from Emma's hands and began to slowly and methodically brush out her curls. Emma took a sharp breath at the touch, it had been the only thing other than the Piper's displeasure that she had felt in weeks.

"I hadn't noticed," Emma was staring at the Queens reflection in the mirror. She had of course notice and encouraged it as much as her confined circumstances would allow. Normally Emma would have followed with a compliment but she was stung by her past failings and current captivity resulting in a more cautious demeanour as a result less she lose more freedoms.

"I noticed," the Queen murmured her eyes glinting. Emma wasn't fool enough to think it was jealousy but her heart sped up regardless. "Not that I can blame him," she continued looking away as she began to work on the corset strings. "It is hard for me to draw my attention towards other matters and I am not a simpering boy filled with hormones. I would have sympathy for his plight if not for the fact his gaze trespasses on what is mine alone."

Emma's breath hitched at the words her breasts heaving more than they should due to the lack of tension in the corset strings. The Queen lowered her face until it hovered beside Emma's in the mirror. She turned and their cheeks grazed as the Queen drew in a deep breath like she was a dangerous animal scenting Emma.

"There is talk of finding you a spouse. The whole world is buzzing like angry hornets impatient to set upon you, to claim you as their own," the Queen spoke into her ear as she drew her hand across the tops of Emma's breasts and pretended to trace the lace edging.

Emma whimpered and her body was on fire without her control or consent. She had been kept ignorant of carnal desires. The Piper had censored her reading and knowledge in order to keep her pure if it ever came down to this. The Queen would accept nothing less he instructed her.

That meant that she had been ignorant of even the words to describe how her body reacted to the presence of the sweaty guards as they trained or the pretty faces of the female servants as they blushed. It left her with just an odd wanting hunger that felt like a fire. No one could stoke this fire to great heights other than the Queen.

"So what say you?" the Queen asked teasingly her lips brushing Emma's ear. She held her still when Emma instinctively tried to turn her body towards the source of desire. "Should I announce a tournament? Hold a contest for your hand? Seek out a great nation to form ties with?"

"Or," The Queen moved to her other side and breathed "should I keep you for myself? Tie you to my bed posts and debase you in every way possible. You've tried to seduce me, clumsy and inept as you've been you've manage to draw my attentions." The Queen gave a scornful mocking laugh that twisted Emma's stomach in embarrassment. "How sick and perverse to go after you mother in this way."

"You're not my mother," Emma managed to breath closing her eyes against the teasing sensations of the Queens hands as they grazed the sides of her heavy breasts that she was much too aware of.

"How could you say that? Have I not fed you, kept you? Loved you?" the Queen whispered in her ear making her shiver. "For all intents and purposes I am your mother," the Queen laughed "that is how the world would see it. You, a mother fucker, does that aspect excite you? Should I call you daughter as I force your head between my thighs? That dull witted little tongue of yours could finally be put to successful use."

Emma moaned at the new image, she had never thought to use her mouth. She tried to picture what she would do but grew frustrated with her own ignorance. She jerked suddenly as the Queen abandoned all pretences and cupped both her breasts through the fabric. Her nipples tightened and she bit her lip. The room was getting far too warm.

"I should bare you across my bed, spread you wide to give any passing guard the sight of a life time. Oh, you liked that idea," the Queen laughed as Emma wiggled when her nipples where pinched. She couldn't stop her moan. "Being on display like that. Maybe at my next tea session I should use you as the party favour, have you sucked and fucked by all my friends."

"Only you," Emma panted her resolve crumbling as she turned her head and drew the Queen into a kiss. She was clumsy but didn't need to worry as the Queen seemed content to consume her. Emma felt her own hunger echo back fiercer and more skilled because of the Queen's own experience. She tasted the sweet wine on the Queen's tongue and lips but it only added to her pleasure.

The Queen tore herself away looking out of breath and flustered for the first time. Her hands had grown impatient and yanked Emma's dress down enough to bare her breasts. Emma's hair had become dishevelled and fell over one shoulder the tips resting just above her breasts. The Queen drank in the view through the mirror her eyes filled with so much aggressive emotion that Emma thought she would be thrown down on the floor and taken right there. Something inside her clenched at the thought.

But the fire quickly receded and the Queen stepped back. She regained her composure with noticeable trouble but turned and left. Emma spun around and watched her leave breathless and wanting.

XxXx

She felt the Queen's eyes on her like a physical weight that alternatively caressed and chastised her. At court she flirted and danced with every eligible man and woman possible. After the night the Queen came to her room her privileges had been reinstated. She still had her quartet of guards but they were less intrusive. They stayed further away but watched everything just as sharply as before.

The kingdom was buzzing with the news that Emma Grace White was finally allowed to look for a suitor. A few choice words in the right ears had created more hype and expectation than would have otherwise occurred. She had also made a point to hold secret meetings with the Prince of Glimmerfell in full view of the Queens most loyal and gossiping servants.

Kissing him would have sped things up and surely provoked a reaction from the Queen but it would also have destroyed her reputation of innocence. In truth she lacked the desire. The boy could never compete with a woman such as her step mother. Emma shivered at the memory.

Interestingly the Queen's eyes would burn into her when she danced with or favoured men with her smile at court. When women were the objects of her attention the Queen's eyes took on a caressing quality. The Piper had explained it as old fashioned sexism and Emma used it to her advantage.

The thought that the Queen might be furious at a man who would pin her down and penetrate, her claim her in ways she could, not exited Emma. It kept her awake at night with fantasies of taking a male lover to encourage the Queens wrath and have her interrupt them and either taking his place or joining them. It made her roll heatedly under the covers at night groaning with frustration as her mind tried to fill in hazy details. She cursed her lack of knowledge.

Surely there must be a way to relieve the stress on her own?

Stubbornly the Queen did not come near her again. Emma feared this teasing game would continue until she died of frustration but fate intervened a second time in her life. Emma rode her horse into the stables and on knocked down an old woman with a basket of apples nearby. Emma had never regained her fondness for the fruit since her childhood and rode on by.

When she exited she saw the woman still picking up the scattered fruit and uncharacteristically began to help her. When all the apples had been gathered the old woman finally took a look at her face.

"You're so like your mother," the old women wheezed "except for the hair and clothing, in that you are like chalk and cheese."

"The Queen and I have nothing in common," Emma dismissed the old woman's rambling ready to leave her to her business.

"Not your step mother," the old woman argued "your real mother. I was her nurse maid many years ago."

"You actually knew her?" No staff had been in the castle long enough to remember her mother.

"Ah, yes, raised her up, I did," the old woman nodded.

The old woman was named Althea and through her Emma learned all kinds of new things. Like her mother only every dressed in s and yellows, she often wore her hair up and bit her lip when shy or concealing something. Her fondness for apples and the relish she would take in eating them. Many little ticks and habits that Emma could learn and put to use.

The Queen's attention that rarely left her before was now impossible to escape. Emma couldn't sing but had her mother's love of music and was often found playing in the music room. The more she acted like her mother the more the Queens interest grew. Eventually the Queen had begun to take tea in the music room while Emma played or rode with her when she went out.

The watching empowered Emma making her bolder than she should have been. When she ate her despised apples she made sure to lick the juice that overflowed. She made soft sounds of pleasure while diverting her eyes away bashfully. Her thoughts were anything but.

The greatest test came when Emma begged to be allowed to go to a jousting competition held in a town two days ride away. Previously she would have alerted her attendants and rode off with her party but since the Queen had curtailed her privileges she had to ask permission to do everything now.

"I don't know," the Queen frowned obviously displeased at the request "I wouldn't want you...hurt."

"Oh please," Emma begged bravely scooping up the Queen's hand and squeezing it imploringly. She bit her lip looked up shyly through her lashes as she knelt by the Queens chair. "I will stay with the guards. It is all the talk of my friends."

"It's merely a minor joust," The Queen rolled her eyes but seemed to melt under Emma's begging. "But if it means so much to you then I will allow it, so long as you keep close to the guards."

"Oh thank you!" Emma cried and impulsively or she hoped it seemed that way, she embraced the Queen.

The Queen immediately stiffened but then relaxed. Emma felt her take a deep breath smelling her hair and hid a victorious grin.

XxXx

"I missed you," the Queen entered her room and Emma stopped brushing her hair. She almost hadn't heard the other woman's words.

"You missed me?" Emma asked as the Queen pushed away from the closed door. Emma was in her white lace night gown that tied in the front. Her breathing grew shallow with anticipation as her nerves seemed to suddenly tingle out of control. The tops of her breasts tingled in remembrance. She moved to stand in front of the stool this time.

"Of course," The Queen said coming to stand close to her. She raised her hand and placed it on Emma's cheek. "The court seemed darker without your presence to light it."

Emma gasped and lowered her eyes while biting her lips, those mannerisms almost her own now. She wanted so much but was afraid to mess it up. "I missed you too," Emma dared to say turning her face away.

The Queen brought her other hand to cup Emma's chin and bring it back towards her. She sought out Emma's eyes with her own. "No shame in admitting a truth that speaks to the very heart of me," she said softly. "Know that I would never have you that far from my side again," the Queen took a step closer and Emma could feel a heaviness in the air as her breathing became laboured. The Queen's voice dropped low and for the first time hesitance entered her otherwise intent gaze "...I would have you closer still if you wish it."

Emma's tongue felt glued to the roof of her mouth and she nodded once her eyes already closing. She felt the soft pad of a thumb over her lips before they were claimed by the Queen.

Emma gasped as the Queen gripped her hair angling her head upward and took possession of all her senses. She couldn't think past the soft demanding warmth and the hunger that was growing within her.

The Queen untied her nightgown and tugged it over Emma's head impatiently. Emma stood bare as the other woman's gaze feasted on her young flesh. This was the moment she had been groomed for and the Queen let out a small gasp before urging Emma down on the bed.

"To let desire take a firm hold of me is madness," the Queen whispered as she stared at Emma's body. She placed her hands on Emma's closed knees and opened them. Emma blushed as she just simply looked. It felt like all her secrets had been to be laid bare.

"I hope it pleases you my Queen," Emma said demurely as actual shyness made her look away.

"Regina, use my name when we are alone. You will be calling it several times before the night is done," the Queen told her before she then proceeded to tell her a great many things and show her even more.

XxXx

Emma paused in the doorway as she realised that three other women were in the room along with Regina. She recognised them as the Queens closest confidants. Allies so indebted or entangled in Regina's scheming that they could almost have been the Queens friends.

"Come in daughter dear," Regina placed her tea cup down on the floor with a smile. There was no table and the four women sat on chairs facing each other as if there was a table. Odd.

"You sent for me mother?" Emma said as she curtsied low. Using that word to address Regina always made her shudder mostly due to the wrongness of it. Mostly. "Am I to play for you and your honoured guests while you take tea?" Why else would they be in the music room?

"Shut the door behind you dear, there is a terrible draft," Regina gave her a slow wicked smile that set her nerves on fire. She had often glimpsed that smile between the sheets and blankets of her bed. Seeing it unleashed in the light of day made her hunger inappropriately.

Emma did as she was told keeping her eyes downcast as she tried to plot what was happening. Maleficent was the ruler of the Mountain Kingdom far from here and a witch the same as her step mother. Rumours held that she had retired from scheming and politics and was rarely sighted outside her castle. The way she was eyeing Emma now made her doubt that the other woman had given up plotting entirely.

The second woman was heavier, with short white hair and practically dripping with jewels. She was Ursula, one of the richest people in all the kingdoms second only to Midis himself. Her fortune came from her shipping company. She was merchant class and always looking for a way to advance her common blood. Her fleet of ships operated under Regina's whims for reasons known only to the two off them. No matter how hard Emma or the Piper had tried they could never discover the blackmail material that Regina had on her. She too was eyeing Emma with an intense gaze and a mouth pulled into a mysterious sneer.

The last woman was taller than the rest even sitting down. She had long dark hair filly with heavy glossy curls and a strong build though it was clear from her regal countenance that she had no need for physical violence. Her deep blue eyes were playful as they gazed upon Emma which made her worry the most. Circe was not a woman she would like to be considered a toy to. She came from a far off land and had darker skin that the rest of them but that was not what made her so exotic and alien. The fact that she sat at Regina's right hand with not even the slightest show of discomfort or ill ease marked her as different and dangerous from the other women in the room in Emma's eyes.

"She would be prettier as a brunette," Circe smiled leaning back in her chair as if it were a throne. "But it was not my eye the blond lure was cast to catch now was it?"

"But rest on it your eyes have come to nonetheless," Regina smiled back. It was like watching panthers idly amuse themselves.

"She is lovely dear," Maleficent broke in with good humour "Circe is just tired from secretly fighting all those tiresome Trojans. Hopefully the war won't last too long. Despite all her curses you know how she gets when Amazons are involved with men's wars."

"Those fools trouble no thoughts of mine," Circe dismissed sharply before relaxing back into her cutting smile.

"Odd then that the number of wild animals has increased while the soldiers of troy have dwindled," Maleficent smirked behind her tea cup.

"My Ladies, how could you be so cold as to leave that dear sweet child waiting by the door?" Ursula cooed reaching out to Emma with red painted nails. "Come in my child, come in. How rude of us to leave you there. One might think that you are lurking in doorways and raise questions about your upbringing."

Emma's eyes darted up to Regina looking for reassurance or guidance. Her instincts were on edge and sending unclear warnings all over her body. She felt like an animal confronted by strange predators. She knew that there was danger hanging in the air just not how or what way it would strike.

"I'm not asking much," Ursula said sweetly tilting her head to the side encouraging Emma to come to her side.

"She's not yours," Maleficent laughed and answered her as she nodded to Regina marking her as Emma's clear owner. "Asking the girl for anything is too much."

"How well my dear friend knows me," Regina murmured with a heavy gaze. Emma shivered as those eyes rested on her.

"Well, I have watched her grow up in your tender care from a mere child to this lovely maiden," Maleficent tossed her curls over her shoulder. "If she wasn't born to be yours, you have done a mighty fine job of making her so. Not that she has resisted."

Emma felt her cheeks flush at the verbalisation of their relationship. It was the closest to the truth anyone had come and it cut painfully close. Her hands wanted to fist the material of her dress but she forced herself to bite her lip instead. That was the gesture that Regina preferred.

"Ah, red still has the ability to stain fair cheeks, shame hasn't been bedded out of her," Circe smirked. "Have we finally moved to the purpose of this gathering?"

"She is capable of all things that give me pleasure," Regina said softly still holding Emma's nervous eyes intently. She didn't seem annoyed at their comments her attention for Emma only. It made Emma breathless for some reason. "Any ability she retains is for that aim alone." She finally held her hand out and Emma went to her side, overcome with relief.

Instead of sitting at her feet like she had in the past the Queen sat back in her chair and gestured for Emma to sit in her lap. Emma flushed harder and shot a nervous look at the watching women. Regina's eyes flashed in displeasure at her hesitance and she quickly moved to sit down. She bowed her face hoping to hide her embarrassment. She felt every inch a child on Regina's knee.

Regina's arms came around to encircle her waist and pull her flush against her Queen. Regina stroked her sides teasingly along the seams and designs of the needlework. "Such a pity I didn't order you not to wear a corset, I can feel you struggling to breath," Regina murmured as she placed her lips against Emma's flushed neck. "Shall I send out an alert to the entire Kingdom? A terrible thief has made off with the princess's breath?"

"Only if you are prepared to arrest yourself as the culprit," Emma answered her mind driven temporarily mad and incautious by Regina's teasing. There was heat in her stomach pulling at her desires in an odd mix that would cause her too much shame to look at closely.

The other women laughed causing Emma's half closed eyes to snap open in shame as her spine stiffened. Regina's hold didn't lessen and to Emma's relief she heard the other woman chuckle also.

"How bold children grow when there are eyes upon them," Regina murmured but Emma could feel her smile against her skin and her amusement in the touches that plucked at the front ties of her dress. "Do you think I will not punish you in front of a crowd?"

"Perhaps she thinks she is safe in our company?" Circe grinned sharply her eyes scornful at the notion.

This was the most unsafe Emma had felt since she was a little girl in a witch's cage. How similar the situation was now.

"I think it is time I disabuse her of both notions," the Queen tugged the last tie lightly and Emma's breasts spilled out of the corset and into the public eye. She gasped scandalised but was discouraged from moving at the Queens growl. Her breathing grew even faster and shallower as Regina's hands travelled up her stomach to cup both breasts roughly digging her nails into their soft flesh.

"Regina!" Emma gasped rocking forward into her hands. She could see Ursula's and Maleficent's eyes greedily eating up the sight of Regina's hands mauling her breasts while Circe's gaze chose instead to feed on the shame in her face. She squirmed in Regina's lap feeling warm and wet and deeply humiliated.

"I told you to call me that only when we are alone," Regina's tone was chastising as she slid her palms off Emma's breasts and used her two fingers on each hand to pinch her hardened nipples. Emma cried out arching her back "are we alone now?"

"N-no," Emma stumbled on her words.

"Then what do you call me in front of others?" Regina sounded patience but her fingers twisted punishingly.

Emma cried out again her brain absorbed the words but emotions muddled them and she was barely able to gasp out "mother?"

The other women chuckled again but Emma was almost sobbing as Regina nudged her dress to the side and bit into her shoulder. "I was thinking of other addresses such as 'my highness' or 'my queen'"

"My Queen," Emma sobbed out her hips rocking in Regina's lap trying to find some angle or purchase to grind against her thigh but was trapped by both their dresses and couldn't get the movement or pressure she desired.

"Better," Regina praised her and her sex clenched hungrily finding nothing to satisfy it. "Maleficent if you would be a dear?"

"Of course," Maleficent nodded her head in acknowledgment and moved to stand in front of Emma she grabbed the hem of her dress and effortlessly ripped it down the middle baring her silks. The sides of the dress flopped uselessly over the sides of the chair unveiling her. "These too?"

"If you please," Regina nodded back to squeezing Emma's chest with her whole hand.

"Pretty little thing," Maleficent smiled grabbing hold of her silk panties and instead of ripping them off she pulled them up rubbing the seam against Emma's shameful desire. Emma let out a high pitched squeal and arched further back into Regina's arms, hips thrusting wantonly and instinctively. Maleficent smirked and took hold of the garments by the top this time and ripped them in half leaving Emma totally bare to the room.

Regina didn't give her time to be ashamed before she placed her hands one on top of each of Emma's bare thighs. "Spread your legs and let them look at you," she commanded her voice rough with desire.

"Re-My Queen," Emma bit her lip nervously and turned her head towards Regina seeking reassurance.

"Open," Regina snapped spanking her sex once in warning.

Emma gasped and did as she was told turning her face away to hide against Regina's neck. She could feel the wetness that had tangled up in the twisted mess of humiliation and desire and she could feel even more being slickening her thighs.

Regina brought her hand down and her fingers slip between her sex. Her touch seemed to sooth the fire inside her and Emma rocked into the fingers uncaring of all who witness how wanton she acted. She became a whimpering mess as Regina stroked her hard clit teasing it from its hood.

"Oh, dear," Ursula cooed "take pity on the poor unfortunate soul."

Emma couldn't even whimper her agreement but Regina must have been feeling generous as she slid her fingers down and then inside. Her heat and wetness sucked greedily at the fingers clenching and trying to pulling them deeper as Emma lost control and started to thrust desperately tears gathering in her eyes. Regina's fingers curled and Emma could feel herself almost growing numb with pleasure even as her body embarrassed her by making loud squelching noises.

"How beautiful you are," Regina whispered in her ear as her other hand came up to pinch Emma's clit "open, eager, desperate and _mine_."

Emma yelled out grabbing the back of Regina's neck as she rode out the pleasure before collapsing in a weak shudder. Regina let her cling and kept her finger buried inside her as she smirked over Emma's shoulder at the other women in the room. She kissed Emma's neck once lovingly before she cast her to the floor.

Emma fell on her hands and knees still gasping for breath. "I think I've seen enough," Ursula's purr was deep and throaty. "What will it take to have our turn?"

"Your turn?" Regina asked with amusement.

"Let's not play coy after such a display, why else would you entertain us so if not to entice us to bargain?" Circe's tone was impatient but her eyes never left Emma's ragged form.

"If you're going to be so insistent there might be some little things I could take in payment," Regina said airily.

"Of course," Ursula said in a conciliatory tone "you can't get something for nothing."

"Let us discuss terms then," Regina smiled as she leaned back patting her lap for Emma to come to heel.

Emma sat up on the floor with her head down cast on Regina's thigh and an arm wrapped around Regina's leg, shame drowning out her earlier desire. She hated how aroused she had been and she hated how aroused the thought of being with all these powerful women made her. Especially when she considered Regina's eyes upon her during. She felt a hand stroke her hair and looked up. Regina was smiling at her gently and she felt a hundred times better...the resentment she felt would pass. It would.

XxXx

"She calls for you again?" said the Piper as Emma made her way down the hall. It was late at night and word had just reached her that Regina wished to see her in the throne room. "That's good, her fondness for you is making her make stupid mistakes. The time is coming when I will have my revenge and you your freedom. No longer will you be haunted with the need to prove the usefulness of your existence nor I with the visage of my murdered wife."

Emma smiled at him like he taught her but her own thoughts were torn. Freedom, did not seem as appealing as it was supposed to. She had learned all these lessons in order to live but did she want to live free and starve or be kept and pampered by Regina? The answer seemed obvious to her lack of ambition.

Regina had taught her much about sex and she was eager to learn more. She did not want this to end because of the Piper's mysterious grudge.

"Continue to gain her trust, entice her with exotic places to rut and get her alone. That will be the best time to strike," Piper gave her a thin lipped smile oblivious to the fact that she wasn't sharing his joy.

That revelation made her pause. Had she finally surpassed her own teacher or had his weakness blinded him like he had long warned her against? She did smile back at him because either way she felt her position shift to more advantages ground. Now she needed only to decide what to do with it.

"There you my darling," Regina greeted her as she sat on the throne. The great hall was empty making Emma feel oddly small. Usually the hall was bursting with those attending court, their absence seemed to echo giving the hall a large and abandoned feeling. "Come to me."

Emma crossed the room footsteps echoing all around her as she moved closer to the throne. Then Regina smiled and chased away all dark thoughts from Emma's mind. She wore one of her big court dresses complete with hoop and layered petticoats. The dark material of her corset clung to her gave Emma a view of her cleavage.

"Often have I seen you flutter like a pretty butterfly around my court as daylight sparkled in your hair," Regina smiled stroking her cheek softly. Her eyes gleamed and her smile took a wicked twist "you once told me that you desire to serve me in all the ways I wished. I wish to see you serve me in a different way now that night has fallen and the moon is our only witness."

Emma fell to her knees at Regina's urging and let herself be guided by Regina's firm hand under her skirt. She fumbled until Regina's petticoats were around her ankles and eagerly set her mouth to work on Regina's flushed and wanting sex.

Regina moaned and spread her legs wider on the throne and Emma brought both her hands up to set them on either side of Regina's straining thighs as her tongue eagerly licked. She could feel Regina's hotness against her mouth and her strong grip in her hair was a reminder of her control.

This was an activity that Emma had come to love. After her initially hesitance she had fallen in love with kissing Regina's sex. The act she had found scandalous when first ordered to do became her favourite thing. She didn't care if it meant she was always on her knees. Serving Regina in this way allowed her to make the other woman moan and writhe until her senses were overcome and she lost control. That ability made her feel powerful.

Power was something she had always lacked in her life but right now as Regina twisted helplessly in her mercy she felt like she knew what power was. Sitting on the throne didn't mean a damn thing when Emma could make her cry with need.

And that was when a peculiar thought struck Emma for the first time. _What if it was her on the throne?_

_What if she had more permanent power?_

_No longer a pawn to be used...but a Queen?_

With a muffled cry Regina came and so did more odd thoughts.

XxXx

Emma jumped when Althea grabbed her elbow. The old women never dared to touch her but now she was being pushed urgently into one of the empty storage rooms. Around them half opened barrels and sacks were stacked neatly on the floor. There were also crowbars and spare nails from where careless servants left them after opening the crates.

"What is the meaning of this?" Emma demanded yanking her arm out of the old woman's grip.

"Oh my poor dear," the old woman muttered and brought her hands up to Emma's face. "I'm so sorry, had I known the cruel fate in store for you I would have spoken up years ago."

"What are you talking about?" Emma frowned at the babbling woman.

"My poor poor girl, I knew she was evil but I didn't imagine she was also sick in the head and soul," the old woman continued shaking her head, eyes filling with tears.

"Aunty," Emma addressed her so in order to calm the older woman. She had been of great use to her in the past and so obligation had taken root in Emma's conscience. "Please speak, what has you so upset."

"I saw you," the old woman looked terrorised and infinitely sad "I saw what she forces you to do to her. I often walk the halls at night and I saw you and her in the throne room, her forcing you down gripping your hair-it's not your fault," the old woman said sternly. "Never think it was your fault. The blame is all at her feet. To think she harboured such desires for the child she raised?" The old woman was nearly wailing now "it's sick!"

Emma's eyes widened in alarm and she looked around to make sure the door was closed firmly. "Aunty," she said with quiet urgency gripping the old woman's elbow and pulling her deeper into the room "you must tell no one of this!"

"Don't be ashamed! This is not your crime my poor girl," Althea placed a wrinkled hand on her cheek tenderly "I've served this castle all my days. I know every secret. Fear kept me silent but I can't stand by while she abuses you so. I'll write to every king and lord in the land and tell them of her depravity. They'll send you help my poor girl."

Emma's heart seized at the thought. The only reason she had embarked on this crazy stage was to prevent her life from being disposable. If everyone knew her reputation would be shattered. She would be the mother fucker, the strange and disgusting princess that would either be locked away in a nunnery or an insane asylum. Even if she was the victim in all this her marriage stock would plummet. No would marry the girl forced to lie with her mother figure. Her comfortable and powerful lifestyle was under serious threat.

"I have proof," the old woman continued unaware of Emma's growing horror.

"Proof?" Emma echoed dully. Her mind spun a thousand plans.

"Yes," the old woman nodded frantically in an effort to reassure her. "That fever, the royal fever that claimed your poor mother and father, it was magical, I cleaned the pit where she cast it, I kept everything. If another witch was to investigate it surely suspicion would come back to the Queen. I will also tell everyone what I saw and she will not lay a hand on you again my dear child."

"How have you had proof all these years but done nothing?" Emma's voice sounded as though it came from far away.

"I was so afraid. The Queen doesn't remember a servant's face, that was why she had that purge years ago. All the other servants were killed or sent far away but not I. I hid in the orchard until the screaming stopped. I tried to get away but with no skills or money I came back to work at the castle when she began to hire for new servants. I know it was cowardly," the old woman looked like she was carrying the years worth of shame on her face. "My cowardice has haunted me every night, but I won't stand by this time, I can't, I'll do all in my power to protect you."

Emma smiled softly and sadly at the old woman. "Oh Aunty," she said mournfully taking the old woman's face in her hands she kissed her forehead softly "I'm so sorry, really I am."

"There is nothing for you to apologise for," The old woman said gripping her back just as tightly when Emma drew her into a hug "you've done to be blamed for."

Emma's grip tightened as she said her goodbye.

XxXx

"Emma," Regina greeted her from where she was sitting by the fire in her long grey robe.

"My Queen," Emma smiled giving a playful curtsey as she moved to kneel before her. She placed her palms on the other woman's knees unable to keep the eager blush from her cheeks. "I'm so glad you sent for me since you cancelled our afternoon encounter."

"I have some disturbing news," Regina's face was impassive as she studied Emma intently. "Yesterday we found an old woman beaten to death."

"Oh, how terrible," Emma said absently, running her hands up and down the Queen's calves each time hitching the hem up slightly.

"She was beaten to death with a bamboo cane," Regina said and Emma's hands froze. She looked up sharply and Regina nodded. "The only one that I know that used such a thing was the Piper. When my men tracked him down he had a trap lain in the greenhouse...he knew I would have been there."

Emma's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness...Regina I'm so sorry," Emma stood up and backed away "I'm so sorry this is all my fault."

"Really?" the Queen titled her head appraisingly.

"Yes!" Emma turned away and covered her face with her hands "I told him about us. I needed to talk to someone and he's been my friend and teacher for so long...I didn't think he would do something like this," Emma turned back to the Queen with big wide eyes "you could have been hurt."

"What about the old woman?" Regina asked in a level tone.

"Who cares about some old woman," Emma snapped going to her knees in front of Regina. She placed her hands on top of the Queens in her lap. "I could have got you killed, it was my foolishness, I shouldn't have told anyone about us..." Emma looked away and made herself look teary eyed.

"Why did you?"

"I was proud but I needed to talk to someone, you do things sometimes that confuse me," Emma said quietly looking away and hoping her face looked sufficiently vulnerable. "You have so much experience that I can't possibly hold your interest for long. I asked him about how best to keep your attentions," Emma bit her lip "I see your eyes straying, the way you look at the Huntsmen and the court ladies, how can I compete with them?" She asked beseechingly.

The Queen finally relaxed and placed her hand on Emma's cheek. "You have no competition," she assured softly drawing her in close "I constantly surprise myself at how much my desire for you only seems to grow. It's like you were made for me."

"I am," Emma said softly letting herself be drawn into a kiss. She smiled inwardly to herself as the Queen lost all suspicious thoughts in order to assure Emma of a truth she well knew, Emma was hers. For a little while longer at least.

XxXx

After court had ended Regina had hurried them back to the bedroom. Emma had done her best to tease the Queen throughout the long and monotonous court session and now was reaping the rewards as Regina kissed her with a hungry fury pressing her against a bedpost. Emma moaned letting herself melt as Regina's hands came up to undo the laces on her corset. Emma ran her hands through the Queen's hair shaking off the ornate decorations and mussing the style. She loved Regina's hair.

"Get the beads," Regina said pulling back with a smirk her eyes lighting up.

Emma's breath caught as she eagerly stumbled to the dresser. Her thighs and knees were trembling with desire and she hurriedly pulled apart the dresser in the search for the string of pearls. Regina had only used them on her once surprising her a few weeks ago after a dance.

Now anytime she wore the string of pearls or any sort of beads Emma shuddered remembering how good they felt inside her. She jerked open the bottom drawer that was usually locked. Her hands searched the velvet bags because sometimes Regina was careless with her jewels. Her hand hit something strange and she pulled out an apple. Her eyes widened in recognition. She hadn't seen it in years but she would never forget the sight of the thing she almost died over. It was still as pristine and smooth as the day she got it.

"Did you find them?" The Queen asked and loosened the strings of her own corset.

Emma set down the apple and closed the drawer as she held the string of pearls taunt between her fists like a garrotte. She gave a placid smile.

"I found exactly what I wanted."

XxXx

After months of hyper vigilance Regina finally gave into Emma's begging. They walked alone together in the orchard on a bright summers day. Alone with the Queen meant with the guards twenty paces behind but they would stay out of sight and would turn their backs when they stopped for a picnic.

Emma felt so happy it was all she could do not to grab Regina's hands and swing them like a child. Regina would disapprove of such a display of joy. Emma was looking forward to acting like herself in the future, whoever that may be.

She pulled Regina under the shelter of a great apple tree so that they sat alone and surrounded by hedges. The guards kept out of sight and gave them their privacy. Emma pressed the Queen up against the trunk in a rare show of confidence. Regina must have been affected by the sunshine and happy atmosphere because she allowed it.

"You're beautiful," Emma whispered playing with an errant strand of Regina's hair. She would actually miss this.

Regina gave her a slow smile allowing Emma to place teasing kisses on her jaw and cheeks. "Am I the fairest of them all?"

"You're magnificent," Emma looked up through her lashes before sitting down under the shadow of the tree. "But you've never been fair."

Regina raised her eyebrow surprised before sitting herself. "When I have I ever treated you unfairly?"

Emma boldly straddled her hips and pressed her teasingly down on the grass. The sunlight came down through spots in the leaves highlighting the blond of her hair as she grinned down at Regina. "You've never let me do anything without your permission, that's hardly fair."

"I don't want you hurt," the Queen gave her stock response.

Emma traced her face and leaned down to kiss her lightly. "You want no one else to own me," Emma corrected her before pulling out an apple and rolling it along her lower lip.

Regina laughed "is that so wrong? You told me once that I was the only one you wanted to own you." She replied as she followed the apple's progress along Emma's lip hungrily.

"That hasn't changed," Emma stared intently. "Do you love me?" She asked before taking a bite of the apple, making sure to lick the juices running down its voluptuous curve.

Regina inhaled sharply at the sight of her tongue teasing the frayed edges of the bite. She looked up into Emma's eyes her own gaze heavy with impure thoughts. "I want you," she answered bringing Emma's hand down and taking a bite of the apple teasingly nipping at her fingers. "I've risked everything to show you how much I want you."

Emma smiled leaning down to kiss her. Regina hurriedly swallowed getting ready but Emma stopped halfway the sun glittering behind her giving her hair a golden halo. She tilted her head and with a slow wide smile that took over her entire face and spat the chunk of apple next to Regina's ear.

Regina looked appalled then her eye widened with alarm. Emma snapped her hand over her mouth in case she tried to call out to the guards or cough up the apple. Regina struggled for a second trying to throw Emma off her until her eyes grew heavy and her grip on Emma's wrist weakened. She finally closed her eyes in a deep enchanted sleep.

Emma had to know, stupidly and irrationally she had to know and the answer might sabotage all her plans but the wondering might kill her. She lowered herself and gently kissed Regina's lips.

She did not waken.

Emma drew back, scowling, but then smiled. At least her original plan could go ahead.

The Queen is dead long live the Queen.

XxXx

It was a tragedy, everyone said so, the death of the Queen. Murdered by foreign assassins when she refused to aid them in their lost cause. A spiteful strike to injure a noble kingdom. It was a harrowing few months before the princess Emma took the throne. The lords and ladies of the court rebelled at the idea of such power being given to one so young. They conspired and plotted to usurp the throne with an advisor chosen by their corrupt votes.

But the noble princess fought for her birthright and the people praised the forces of good that she won. Aid was lent to her by her mother's allies, notably the powerful witch Maleficent and the Amazon Circe their magic proved invaluable in fighting for Queen Emma's noble cause. After she cast down the evil nobles with fire and judgement the new Queen Emma turned towards the long overdue affair of paying respects to her departed mother. She joined forces with far off islands and brought the traitorous Trojans to their knees in an epic war.

After her victory she set her sights to home affairs and through many years of combat and diplomatic adventures the small nation of Glimmerfell finally yielded to her rightful rule. Queen Emma's Kingdom kept expanding its borders ever outward and prosperity that they the simple people had never known was showered upon them.

If there were dark tidings, grumbles that feared the errant ear, well they were nothing more than lying propaganda from the many jealous nations surrounding their glorious Kingdom.

King Alfonze had grown old with only Fredrick a young boy of seven as his only heir. When the worst winter in years struck King Alfonze passed away in his sleep. That was a black time filled with death, its fury and grip almost unnatural in its ferocity. None existed in the people's living memory. Maybe it was a blessing as a food shortage came shortly after which surely would have been worse had so many deaths not taken place.

But the young prince was spared from winter's hold and Queen Emma swept in to protect the prince from the circling vultures. It was as if fate had given their Queen the chance to repay the kindness of her mother, who many forgot was only her step-mother a woman who had owed no bonds to the Queen except those of love for her step-daughter. Queen Emma would have made her mother proud as she generously stepped in to become a mother figure for the young prince.

There was talk, as there is always talk by spitefully tongues, that now Queen Emma ruled the two most powerful nations in the land. But if one was in the mind to silence such poison it would be easy to do so. After all had Queen Emma not more claim to the throne than the little prince? It was her father's kingdom after all. Besides the Queen was merely acting as Chief Protector not Sovereign. She was the boys ward, it was only right.

When the time came she would hand over the nation to the rightful ruler, they had no doubts about that...and if they did, well, the Queen was touched by fate, she would only look after them all.

XxXx

"My Queen," the minister of agriculture bowed deeply to her as she sat upon her throne. He gave a shallow bow to little Prince Fredrick next to her on his stool but didn't verbally waste his time addressing him. "The recent earthquake has destroyed many of our crops in the eastern province."

"I read the report," Emma nodded gesturing for one of her scribes to come forward "I have made provisions and will cut taxes in the regions most heavily affected."

The minister bowed. "An excellent decision, Your Majesty. I've been in contact with the head of the treasury and he has said that there is enough in the coffers that we may send relief works and rescue teams to help those afflicted by the earthquake in the more remote areas."

"You may have the money for the relief work but none for the rescue teams, those remote areas are simple small settlements that are not conducive to the farming community," Emma said dismissively.

"There are many settlements, many people will die without aid," the minster pointed out but didn't argue. No one dared to argue with her and even so his pointing out was a bit to forward. Emma gave him the full focus of her cutting stare and he flinched.

"Many more people will die without the food provided by that farming community. They are our top priority and the few people that choose to live in the borders of the land can't be helped. After all I've heard there have been terrible reports of bandits in the area," Emma said.

"Bandits?" The minister seemed confused for a second before he nodded quickly "ah yes bandits. They've disrupted many of the good works we've tried to send to the area. It is no doubt the work of the traitorous Robin Hood and his men?" the minister suggested.

"A terrible man," Emma nodded slightly and the minister sighed in relief "it's a tragedy that so many have died at their hand," she added pointedly.

The minister nodded and backed away. A new minister and a new problem came to beg for her attention but she had shifted her thoughts to the little prince. At fourteen years old he was soft and pretty looking stiff in his velvet suit and polished buckled shoes. His chestnut hair was curled to her liking and he still had that innocent flush to his cheeks, like a growing juicy apple. No not an apple, a peach, promising to grow into the ripest of fruits to pluck.

She had carefully picked his tutor-a woman loyal to her in all things-and oversaw all his actions. Caution, teachings and experiences had told her to kill the boy but a dark part, a secret hunger that missed Regina and was stronger than all other warnings and senses, could not bear to part with the boy. He looked upon her with such trust and stupidity that only fed her hunger but she was content to go unfulfilled enjoying the sweet tease that was almost painful.

"Court has ended for the day," her herald announced and Fredrick bounced up with the enthusiasm of youth. He performed a graceful bow and gave her a sweet smile. "May I please go play in the gardens step-mother?"

"Remove the step from your address, I will have no gap separating us as family," Emma said with a smile "go now and enjoy the days of youth. Soon I shall take you and guide you into the politics of adulthood and these days will forever be just a fond memory."

Fredrick contained himself long enough to let her finish and then was off running his whipping boy close behind. She did not want him to grow hard and conniving, let him always assume there would be someone to take his blows. He would remain easier that way. Usable.

XxXx

Emma roamed the hallways late at night unable to sleep. Sleep had often been her enemy in years past but tonight it seemed doubly armed with unease that scared stiff the very hairs upon her arms. She had done a great many things to satisfy her ambition. To survive. The deals and concessions she had made for her power often plagued her mind and kept sleep an ever illusive prize. Her guards saluted as she passed long used to her walks, they called them her midnight vigils though there was nothing so selfless to their purpose.

Tonight she was drawn to the great hall where she often held court. She ascended the dais passing Fredrick's small padded stool and stood in front of her empty throne. She closed her eyes and remembered kneeling there long ago. Time had faded many memories but the ambition that struck her as she knelt there serving another had remained as clear and striking as the day it first took root.

_I could be the one being served..._

The rain battered against the window and dark clouds gathered. The weather had been furious these last few months with storms and earthquakes. With such heavy clouds draping her windows it looked like it was only beginning. The price she had to pay.

"Playing with the forces of nature never ends well."

Emma turned at the echo of a ghost only to find the hunting apparition standing before the huge double doors of the court.

"You're dead," Emma gasped.

"Of course a foolish girl would think that just because nature's wrath was not unleashed immediately that it would forever forgo its revenge," Regina smiled still dressed in the dark clothes that Emma had buried her in.

"How-?" Emma marvelled as her knees shook weakly.

"Amazing isn't it?" Regina lifted her pale perfect hand unaged looking ghostly in the light of the storm "you put me away in a little glass coffin in a back water state, alone, forgotten and far from my comforts. Dead to the world. But then," Regina's hand cut across the air in a grand declaration "the earth shattered and moved and dislodged the apple from my throat, life renewed to the woman betrayed by her own creation."

"Are you here for your revenge?" Emma asked faintly feeling both like the child she used to be and the sinner she had been made into.

"I'm here take back all that is mine," Regina said lightly waving her hand and the crown toppled from Emma's head to thud down the steps of the dais. It rolled across the grey court until it reached Regina's feet and lay spinning before her. Emma stared at her as she felt phantom fingers tug at the ties of her dress. Memory or magic? Much the same in her mind.

"Are you going to kill me?" Emma asked/begged.

"Kill you? How could I ever hurt you, my own dear daughter," Regina hissed softly crossing the court the tail of her dark dress absorbed the still spinning crown in its folds before it emerged on the other side leaving it alone and forgotten as she stopped at the foot of the dais. The first crack of lightening cut across the sky as the roar of thunder announced the start of the storm. Regina spread her arms out wide and gave a slow deep smile that stretched her face.

"Now, come give mommy a kiss..."

XxXx

A/N: Sorry have no idea what went on with the editing on .


End file.
